Far Away
by kiyoshi-wheeler
Summary: [sora.kairi] [fluff] 'Cause with you, I'd wistand all of hell to hold your hand. [who was I to make you wait?] [oneshot]


-------------------------------------------------------

**FAR AWAY**

Sora♥Kairi

**'Cause** with you, I'd _withstand_  
All of _hell_ to hold your **hand**.

-------------------------------------------------------

**M**y heart wouldn't stop beating in my chest – it was a constant rhythm, pulse, slamming against my chest, against my ribs, crushing my lungs – but I had to keep going. I couldn't give up, not now – that would be weakness, which would be nothing good for me or for anyone … or for **her**.

I closed my sapphire eyes in an attempt to make this all wash away, but a painful slice at my side caused my senses to awaken and I dodged an attack – metal against metal and I swung, sending the enemy away, continuing my dash up the stair steps. Chocolate locks hung in my eyes and I ground my teeth together as more attacks lashed out my way. My arms and legs were sliced, my face bruised, but my eyes held a spark of hope.

A spark of hope for her

Metal against metal again – the creatures sword shaped arm slicing all sorts of ways just to get me. I ducked and sliced and slid my feet to the side as it toppled over, soon disappearing in a vague, glittering light. Lifting my head up, I saw the door – and she waited on the other side.

When they were all gone, when I couldn't be more wounded or injured, I finally found a light that I could walk to – the door was opening, slowly, and alone but determined, I limped up the stairs and placed a shaking, gloved hand on the doorknob. I closed my eyes and inhaled, opening the door to its fullest – light shined on me, bright enough for the need to shield my eyes.

There she was.

She was illuminated by the sapphire sky and emerald trees, as well as the aquamarine ocean and white sand. Her crimson colored hair swept across a soft, creamy complexion, and her indigo eyes were closed as hands were tucked to her chest. Was she praying? Waiting? I smiled, my weapon disappearing in a shine of white light as I stood there, at the door, feeling it disappear behind me. Not only was I home – I was with her.

She felt my presence – and then she turned, her eyes falling on me. Her body started to shake, and she held a hand to her lips, tears clouding her vision – but I could tell she was relieved, happy, grateful to see me standing there, wounded and battered but with a reassuring smile on my face. I took a step forward and then another, and another, and this must've proved I wasn't some illusion. She walked towards me, and filled in the gap when her arms engulfed my figure, her head buried into my shoulder. I closed my eyes, smelling the sweet scent of her vermillion hair. A breeze wrapped around us – it was warm and held the smell of the ocean.

"Y-You're …"

"I'm home," I whispered, gently stroking her hair and holding her tightly to my body, feeling her warmth, feeling her presence was so close to heaven it was almost unreal. We pulled back from one another, and our eyes locked.

She smiled, whispering gently between those soft pink lips. "Hold onto me and never let me go."

And then, we both contributed – leaning our heads in and pressing our lips together, gently, eyes closed. We stayed like that for a while –

Until I felt her leave.

I snapped my eyes open. She was deteriorating, all around me. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut, holding her tightly and holding onto the kiss as long as I could. I noticed tears fall from her eyes, and soon her warm lips were no longer on mine – she was gone, glittering as her light lifted to the sky. I held up a hand, feeling the light, feeling a salty tear run down my cheek and fall down to the sand beneath me.

Then, I was falling.

Drifting downwards, the sand disappearing as blackness surrounded me. The last image I saw was her smiling face, and the light that was her.

-------------------------------------------------------  
-- x **sh**e wa_**s**_ a **gor**_geous_ _**li**_gh_**t  
**_-------------------------------------------------------

Snapping up in my bed, I breathed heavily as I looked around, holding a hand to my spiky locks of hair. I looked to my right, out the window, and sighed, leaning my head against the wall and letting my eyes drift upward to the night sky. Those stars reminded me of her light, but the darkness that surrounded them reminded me of our separation. I felt that salty tear again, but held a soft smile on my face. Closing my eyes, I whispered into the dark. 

"I've been far away for far too long." And as I fell back to my bed and curled up under the sheets, I closed my eyes and dreamt of battles and enemies and I dreamt of returning to her. Returning to her and never making her wait **_again_**.

* * *

**I've** _loved_ you

And I've _loved_ you **along**. -------x **_fine_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Authoress Notes**:

-sobs uncontrolably- Waaah -hehhe.. Heh. Sorry about that, I guess I was just sorta' in this emotional state while writing this.

Okay, not really. Just thought I'd trick ya'. Did it work? Did it! Hahaha - :'D

So this is a Sokai, simple as that. Based off the wonderful song 'Far Away' by Nickleback. It so goes with them. I know they said that songfics weren't allowed, but, but, LOOK! Below! It's a phrase, it's a period, no ... IT'S A DISCLAIMER! o: So, go read that and prove that the lyrics aren't mine, homies. -hides-

Hope you all enjoyed. xD -runs away-

**REVIEW PLEASETHANX**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Sora, Kairi (c) _Square Enix  
_'Far Away' lyrics (c) _Nickleback_


End file.
